SILENT CRY
by RYOKO-NO TSUKINO
Summary: one last taught in her mind 'theres a meening behind my smiles, i wonder if they can see it'...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


SILENT CRY

AUTHORS NOTE: HAHAHA WORLD DOMINATI0ON AT LAST!GOES INSIDE THE DIC STUDIO AND GRABS THE ORIGINAL SAILOR MOON EPISODES AND EVERYTHING AND PUTS THEM INSIDE A BACKPACK WALKS OUT INFRONT OF A POLICE OFFICER AND A VIDEO FALLS "OH U DROPPED THIS" I LOOK AT IT IN SHOCK"KEEP IT" AND RUN OFF, THE POLICE OFFICER LOOKS AT THE ITEM HIS EYES POP OUT AND A HIGH SPEED CHASE BIGGINS...

_disclamer:i do not own sailor mooon or any of it's charecters BUT i do own other unknown characters that do not belong to the original plot._

_summary: everyone taught that they knew serena but truth be told they never saw what lied behind her smiles they never knew of her past...and once again it has come back to haunt her...how will the others deal with the shock of it all and who is this person that watches her from the shadows...?_

**_

* * *

_**

_**chapter 1**_

serena sat quietly staring out her window as the rain pitter pattered on the glass, and the thunder illuminated the sky her gold hair in her two trade mark buns but it had lost it's usual shine her eyes looked lifeles not the normal free shine from her usual self. there was a deep ache in her heart the ache of a broken heart.it was in a day just like this when her life turned upside down in less than a second. 11 years ago her father died in an explocion from the factory he worked in .her mother left to america and left her in the care of her younger sister irean tsukino ,serena felt devastated but never showed it it was easier to preted everything was ok and just kept smiling no matter wath even if she was sad instead of fasing the harsh reality for her it was best just to keep it locked inside...her mother or father would never come back. they eventualy ended up adopting her of course her husband never liked the idea and never seemed to care about her he just plain ignored her.her best friend Narykia her best friend the only one whom she had told her real life story to abandoned her too afther spending grade school and the first year of junior high togheter Narykia just up and left her saying that she didnt want anything els to do with her . but Naru her other best friend stayed by her side but it felt like she couldnt trust her that much anymore and who would trust anyone. the sound of thunder kept ringing in her ears but she ingnored it...then she taught of everything in her life...she came to a hault when she taught of her new friends the sailor scouts. then she started 'thinking would they abandon me too?can i trust them? those whom i call friends?

it somehow seems as though they were anoyed by me but dare not say it..it feels as though they try to hide behind masks that u cant trust...it sometimes feeels like they pity me and thus that is why they r my friends it just feels strange...can we keep those promeces alive "thill forever ends" we said but can we realy hold it true? i had a friend once long ago we looked like twins i had known her for the longest since grade school i guess...we grew older and promiced "thill forever ends our friendship is eternal" we said we grew apart with each day without knowticing we said that no matter what"thill forever ends" we got sent to different schools we said we wouldnt forget one another yet it was just a sweet lie, truth is i never forgot her friendship even though i made new friends i never once forgot her because i hold every promice deer to me but truth be told she forgot about me... as days whent by she made new friends she even found a new best friend they go on sleep overs one thing we never did...she has a new bestfriend i guess and i dont care friends u can have many but only one true best friend that used to be me but unfortunately she found another peson more worthy of her friendship...i guess i just wasnt a good enough friend and thats when reality came crashing down like a ton of bricks the person i trusted the most i couldnt trust anymore because she didnt care to listen to what i had to say she just didnt care about our promice anymore "thill forever ends" was gone...now we wont be able to be each others brides maids at each of our weaddings we wont laugh like we used to...but one thing is for sure i will never forget the good times we had even if she forgets me...i shall not hold resentment for her forgetting me if it is for the best i shall accept it and hold dear to me all the fond meamories of yesterday as if i were living them today...i will plant a grave for the friendship once lost and pray that in her future shell find the friend that i couldnt be...the friend that she could lean on and cry the friend that she could laugh with the friend that she always wanted the oposite of me...from then on i didnt know if could trust people the once that i realy trusted abandoned me by forgetting me,and the once that never forgot me never saw me...i know that "thill forever ends" was a folish thing to belive. but deep down i already knew it was foolish but i refused to belive it and thus i ended up here writingg about stuff i cant say to anyone els because they wouldnt understand...they would never understand that sometimes behind the smiles i cry for something good to aactualy happen in my life or for someone just to shoot me im wide open i couldnt care less. just answer one question godd why do t hey lie when they say "thill forever end" ? why not just tell me straight up i hate u.why cant they just tell me instead of giving me false hoape? do they meen it or is this just another game of fate? when people tell me stuff they think that i wont care i'll just laugh it off and forgive them by tomorow,they just dont understand how much it hurts to hear it to be yelled at to be a klutz i would do other wise but then they would think of me as trying to be someone else but me a happy go-lucky girl who smiles all the time true i love to smile cuz whats the use ib frowning when its so bad already try to find the comical side of things thats my job it's aLso my job as a friend to listen,to be a shoulder to cry on ,to just be there when they need someone just to be there for them i dont mind but i dont wanna be selfish or anything but when is it gonna be my turn i get tired of giving giving giving when will i be aable to take take take.i know it sounds selfish but i just whant for someone to be there when i need them when i want to lean on a shoulder when i need a good cry to give me a hug and just say dont worry i'll be there if u ever need me...but somehow i am the only one that says that to the people that i consider just friends not 'best' friends just friends why u ask because trough out my life i have learned the hard way no to trust in people so much...i have seen the dark side of peoples soul...of betrayal,hate,and sin...but realy in the end all i want is a shoulder to cry on and to say this outloud it's slowly killing me to hold it inside.i just wanna let it out but when i need someone to tell i can never find anyone it's like there all hiding from me it's like there just my friends because of what they can get outta the friendship and because of pity.i would also like to tell that special person that i never had a father to grow up with that my mom got divorced when i was 1 year old i would like to be able to tell them how i truly feel about that subject tell them how i cry at night because of how i see father daughter movies and how Naru has her great dad how he gives her the love that i never had how i wish that i could spend if just one day with a rreal dad how i wish that i had a dad how i envy those who do and how i hate those who dont apreciate what they have. how i wanna be "daddys little princess"how i wish that just by a struck of luck have him here for him to be my ideal dad if only for one minute now who will be the one that will bother me about having a boyfriend who will tell my prom date to bring me back by 12 or 11 if not he would unt him down with his musket who will give me aways at my weeding who will dance the daughter father dance at my weading who is the person i can call a dad?i see girls and their dads on the streets and i get jelouse but at the same time im happy for them because they dont have to go trough what i have a mom is important but so is a dad ur heart has space for both and if once missing the other will try to fill it in for both but there will always be that little space missing ni your heart the space that will never be whole again...' her taughts were drifted from her as the phone rang and she whent to answer it "hello? Tsukino residence."

"oh hey sere? were all meeting at the arcade later on,we were all thinking of having a day off wadda yah say?"

"that sounds grat mina count me in im there" she said with fake excitement she realy didnt want to go out but she would humor her friends they had been trying so hard to cheer her up its the leat she could do

"ok see yah then ja ne" said mina and hung up.

"ja ne" she said andhung up

she stared blankly to the wall and then went upstairs to get change and left out the door...one last taught in her mind 'theres a meening behind my smiles, i wonder if they can see it'

_**end chapter one**_

* * *

PREVIEW CHAPTER 2

im always in the shadow

hiding in the dark

i may seem happy on the outside

in on the inside i am not

i feel hurt you cant always see it in my eyes

but live my life and you'll see why...

END PREVIEW

**AUTHORS NOTE:**HA! I KNOW I KNOW IMMA GRAT WRITER: SNIFF : I IMPRESS MYSELF SOMETIMES. J/K BUT SERIOUSLY E-MAIL ME BOUT ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE! OH AND REVIEW IF U FEEL LIKE IT FLAMES R WELCOME.


End file.
